Certain isocyanato-functional compounds which also contain silicon atoms bonded to hydrolyzable groups such as gamma-isocyanatopropyl triethoxy silane are known in the art.
The present invention is directed to a new class of isocyanato-functional compounds which contain thio groups and also contain silicon atoms bonded to hydrolyzable groups.
The present invention is also directed to a new class of compounds which are useful for preparing the isocyanato-functional compounds which contain thio groups and also contain silicon atoms bonded to hydrolyzable groups.